


王座之上（PWP一发完）

by ceilin



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceilin/pseuds/ceilin
Summary: 双性小王子基被日到哭唧唧的故事。没得剧情，反正他们就是互相爱着的就行了其他的都不重要。





	王座之上（PWP一发完）

【锤基】王座之上（PWP一发完）  
  
索尔的背后是辉煌的穹顶，浑身赤裸的洛基将视线集中在穹顶之上。吊顶烛台底座金属熔铸的雄鹰振翅欲飞，居高临下地注视着他。  
一如金发的掌权者，冷冷地注视着他的软弱、茫然、不堪一击。  
“劳非家的小可怜，”长者一手狠狠抓住困兽脆弱的脖颈，一手压制住那颗滚热的头颅，哼笑一声。单膝分开诡计者瘦白长腿，欺身上前，唇舌折磨那血红灼烫的耳廓，一字一句把小可怜送入地狱：  
“我太失望了。”  
绿眼睛里漫上水珠，一丝不挂地被另一具力量的化身禁锢在王座之上。  
这贲张的肌肉，滚烫的胸膛，低沉的耳语，他有多热爱，他就有多绝望。而他贪心不足，还要拿视线去描绘眼前身躯之上恰到好处的起伏，一处一处，一遍一遍，直到眼里只有昏黄模糊的光影。  
洛基无法以手擦去眼中泪花，只放任它们模糊视线而后夺眶而出，蜿蜒而下。  
这已是最坏的境地，还能怎样？！  
“鄙人荣幸之至。”  
口是心非者一字一顿道。

闻言，蔚蓝眼眸中怒火陡生，把洛基稍微提起又狠狠一贯，几乎要将其摔进这黄金铸成，宝石镶嵌的王座里。  
“我知道你渴望什么，小婊子。”  
索尔忽然起身，放开了王座上赤裸的躯体，那一具因为疼痛而喘息哀鸣的身躯，在庄严座椅的包围下显得格外下流，色情。  
唤醒、勾引最正直的人最原始的残忍欲望。  
杀了他。  
用性爱。  
他粗暴地扯下外袍长裤，“你渴望至高的权利，你渴望无尽的金钱，你还渴望性，越下流越肮脏越极端你越渴望。”  
索尔阳具裸露，伸手玩弄诡辩者的唇舌，他剥夺了后者辩驳的权利，他不在乎，不想听。欣赏着吞咽不及而溢出的口涎，感受着急促湿热的鼻息。  
他将那起伏胸膛里的愤怒看得一清二楚，那是面具被揭开的恼羞成怒。

“我会如你所愿，把你操死在这里，在大殿正中，在王座之上。我会给你这婊子带上王冠，帮你握紧权杖与十字架。”  
“只有这些。你不必妄想可以得到任何皮革布料，来遮掩你这淫荡的身躯。”  
“不……”洛基闭上双眼，拒绝声嘶哑得仿佛呜咽呻吟。  
或许他真的在呻吟。  
索尔玩弄够了他的舌头，转而用尚且湿漉粘滑的手指玩弄他双腿之间，以为藏匿在阴茎之下便万无一失，肆无忌惮淌水的雌穴。  
湿滑、粘腻、温热。  
食指没入一个指节，被生嫩肉壁紧紧裹住，他却并不急着要攻城略地，反而就此停驻，拇指并中指叼起一个肉珠狠狠搓捻。  
这换得了婊子快乐的呻吟。  
洛基因疼痛而混沌的脑子忽然清醒，他难以置信地感受着在下腹中骚乱的电流激增，冲破牢笼，气势汹汹占领他的每一个关节，每一寸骨骼。而在快感里浸泡的骨骼还想要更多，于是支撑着滚热敏感的皮肉去凑近施刑者。  
洛基难以自控地靠近索尔，讨好道：  
“我错了……索尔……父亲我错了”绿眼睛里流出泪来，“我求你……我不——”

粗硬的阴茎把他钉回座椅上。  
  
  
我还想要更多。  
小婊子被深入骨髓、直击心脏的痛苦与快乐逼出了真实想法。  
绿眼睛里在没有挣扎和坚持，只倒映着一个金发的君王。  
他敏感多汁的雌穴快乐无比地紧紧裹着那柄粗大的性器，贪婪地收缩吞入，企图榨取里面储存着的滚烫精液。他诚实的阴道渴望那些东西，而他本人的脑子却陷入了矛盾。  
索尔的性器已经足够烫，烫得他雌穴里的嫩肉都快要承受不住，如果……如果他还要蛮不讲理地把精液一滴不剩地全部灌入他的子宫里——  
尖锐而阴毒的疼痛袭击了他的神经，洛基完全不知道索尔操到了什么地方。一瞬间的疼痛过去之后是毁天灭地的快感。  
剥夺他的听觉，吞噬他的视觉，唯独留下他的嗅觉，使他的世界里只剩下汗液和精液的气味。  
咸的、腥的。  
索尔言出必行，或许他真的会死在这里，因为性，因为自己贪婪的雌穴，因为索尔残忍的阴茎。

真是死得其所。  
他的脑子里全被这个念头占据，他的喉咙全被津液与呻吟占领。  
直到他的子宫被索尔的精液占领，精液冲刷着敏感的子宫内壁，改名换姓为“小婊子”的洛基快乐得一丝声音都发不出，快乐得眼泪都止不住。  
而他听见两种喘息声的频率逐渐统一，其中一种仿佛濒死那样绝望。

“我亲爱的小婊子，你以为这样就结束了？”  
金发的君王跪坐在他的双腿间，他向上看去，只看得见索尔分明的轮廓，辉煌的灯火作为背景，利落的线条对他有致命的吸引力。  
他想要伸出手去，用手指描画索尔的颧骨、下颌，却被后者识破意图，一把将他的双手紧锁在坚硬的平面上。  
穹顶的壁画是历代君王，头戴皇冠，手执权杖，或欢乐，或悲痛，或平静，都睁着眼睛直直地盯着他。  
冷漠地审视着他一丝不挂的赤裸身躯，具体一点，那个红艳艳水淋淋的雌穴。  
原来他从王座上滑落到了地面上，他没有力气支撑身体，挺直脊骨，他只能滑落下去，方便索尔拥有一个更广阔的战场，对他的俘虏最具价值的一个部分细细品尝。  
哈！  
除了那个畸形的器官，此时此刻，他还有什么别的价值呢？  
索尔给了他答案。  
黄金所造的权杖上面镶嵌着一颗绿宝石。  
倾全国之力找到的最漂亮的那一颗，他曾经年幼时日日亲吻，向索尔表达对它的喜爱。  
他听见那个曾经如父如兄的人说：“用你的绿眼睛来代替这颗宝石，与权杖一体，与权力同在。无论多少年，你永远都依附在上面，俯视群臣，看他们的愚忠与奸诈，看他们的笑话。”  
“你就是权力本身，你意下如何？”  
“好。”  
洛基笑着说，雌穴还吞咽着硬起的阴茎，贪婪、湿润、永不知足。

**Author's Note:**

> 锤哥当然不会挖眼睛就是说着玩的！！！  
我倦了大家自己脑补吧反正最后基基被操得哭都哭不出来叫都叫不出来然后锤哥说爱他。  
完了。  
啾咪。


End file.
